


Time and time again? Of the wishes

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Another shit no one asked for, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: At 5:50pm on Monday. (After Sunday)Atsumu could recall the exact moment with time and every shiny details. The movement he fuck up.But he did rather not....
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 35





	Time and time again? Of the wishes

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't know anything about Tokyo or Japan. 
> 
> 2\. Nothing about skytree
> 
> 3\. This is my first time to wrote 3k words 
> 
> 4\. Enjoy. ......
> 
> Cyu

At 5:50pm on Monday. (After Sunday)

Atsumu could recall the exact moment with time and every shiny details. The movement he fuck up. 

But he did rather not....

Xxx at Sakusa's house 2:30 am on Sunday. (Before Monday)Xxxx

"Sakusa I. ..I'm. ...it's nothing" atsumu was so scared of voicing out his thoughts in a moment like this. When there is silence for him to say something.

"What is going on miya?" Sakusa turn on his side to look at his partner. Muttering to himself in the middle of the night... . Again...

"It's nothing. I was just wondering are you okay with me sleeping in your room." Atsumu can't say as to how in the hell he got so lucky enough to get an opportunity to spend time with omi-kun like this. Who he wish, was dating him and to name whatever this is they have.

"Of course. If that's all, go to sleep. It's 2:30am we have practice tomorrow." Sakusa can't believe he need to clarify this to the other. Like they have been doing this for quite sometimes. Shouldn't his boyfriend know he is welcome in his bed? Oh well atsumu do tends to have stupid question at time like......

Xxx some random time of the week Xxx

"Omi-kun don't you think aliens are real?" At 3:45am different day.

"Omi-omi what is better as blood green colour or red?and why can we change colour in video games? Isn't green grosser then red?" At 12:11 am two days ago.

"Hey yeah omi-kun do you think about how you would look as a zombie? I think I would still look handsome! !"at 01:11 am yesterday night.

"Atsumu shut up its late go to sleep! Or so help me. I will kick you out to sleep on the couch. That will turn you into a perfect zombie!" At 01:22 am yesterday night.

Xxx some minutes later after sakusa fall asleep Xxx

After the random question sakusa relaxed and fall asleep while atsumu looked at him with tiered and loving look in his eyes.

"I wish to go back and tell my youger self to be brave and say his feelings before its to late. To meet you when you were little." Atsumu said looking at sakusa's face. With a small smile then he fall all sleep away well .

A light shine. Then they were gone.

.

Xxx at 5 :00 am on Sunday (before the realisation on monday) Xxx

That was the end of there little nightly random questions.

So how did he end up here? ....

Atsumu looked at his right. A boy who look to be 14 years of age was sleeping peaceful. He looks like a carbon copy of atsumu but smaller. He decided to sleep maybe it's just a lucid dream?and he will wake up beside his omi-kun. looking all for the world like a cover up burrito. Which will make him want to kiss him awake. That he can't cuz Sakusa will kill him. If he gets anywhere near him with his 'morning breath of germs' according to Sakusa. 

Xxx at 8:30 am miya's house little twin's room Xxx

"Hey tsumu who is this creepy guy sleeping with you?he looks like you" Osama poke at his brother to wake him up quietly so the random stranger won't wake up.

He almost forgot, his brother is a log when he is sleeping. So he go down stairs of the bed bunk to get out the room quietly. To call for help but a hand stopped him. He got so scared . He try to scream but the stranger put a hand on his mouth. He bite the stranger. Who shouted.

"I'm atsumu miya from the future you little shit Osamu if you go around yelling about me what do you think will happen. " 

Osamu stopped his idea of screaming too look at the stranger clearly.

"You do look like tsumu but older. How the heck did you manage time travel.?"

"Heck if I know!! I was sleeping with sa- with my partner and then I open my eyes later in the night bam I woke up here besides my younger self!! "

Osamu has his suspicious. But he can belive this considering if he was a lying murderer. he won't have sleep besides his twin. Like who would? He certainly won't.

"Fine but what are you going to do to get back?"

"I don't know "

"Great let's have breakfast first I'm starving "

"You always are . You pig!" 

"Hn do you want food or not? I'm the one cooking so shut your trap rat and wake the other one."

Breakfast was a hunting affair. 

"So you are me from the future? Tell us about the future then!!! Am I taller then Samu?"

Osamu throw a tissue paper at him with a "like hell you are"

" Did you have a girlfriend? What do you do in future? " atsumu's younger self tsumu fire off questions after questions.

"Yes ,I'm you from the future. No, I can't tell you cuz I don't want it to change and shit." Older atsumu start with confidence.

Then with some hesitation on the hight. " ah nope ...he ....is ... taller. .. ." 

A Blank look. "No I don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm a pro volleyball player in v- league division 1 team." A delightful pride in his work. Older atsumu answer his little self's questions.

"You said you have a partner you sleep with ? What about her?"

"I don't know where our relationship lies."

"Why not just ask her?"

"I'm. ... I. ... I'm. ..scared. ....."in a small voice he mutter.

"It's none of you business! !" Then he shouted.

"Gross, she had you Wiped around her figure. Wow I'm shock with a ego like yours. Can anyone mange you?"

"Shut up samu!!" Both little tsumu and older atsumu said at the same time.

"Hey were is mom and dad?"

"They are out on a business trip."

"So you made me panicked for nothing !! Dammit samu!!!"

"What if you were a murderer I had to take precautions." Samu put his tongue out in the older ones direction. 

Xxx 

It goes as well it could with his younger self and sibling. Which means a disaster in making. 

"How did we ended up here again?" Atsumu asked as little him and samu. Sit on his side. Looking out the train window.

"Hey bro look the river"

" and the trees......"

" and there is that bird! !!!!!" 

Samu and tsumu keep talking pointing new things they saw out the window. Both turn to look at there miserable companion.

"Wow that guy look so young and yet a father. Looks like he is taking his kids out. Such a adorable family." Some stranger older ladies were talking about them in some far away seat. 

Atsumu groan in despair. 

"You said you will take us to see the skyytree! !!!!" Tsumu started .

"So that you don't have to think. About how you don't know the way home."samu finished.

"You should be glad I know the number to our parents account or we would still be home." Atsumu told them. They both "boo" him and went back to point out the window.

Xxx

Little Sakusa wake up with feeling like something is poking him.

"Hey wake up. Who are you?" Older sakusa asked then looked around the place. 'Shit' he thought as he look at his old bedroom. 'Miya atsumu I am gonna kill you ' he Finnish his thought.

"I should be asking you that!" Little sakusa said.

There back and forth continue and both realise they are the same person with different timeline. After some time.

They decided to what to do next.

Just then the door open. 

"Hey sakusa! ! You said today we will go see the sky skytree. Come one let's. .go...-" koromi was shocked as he saw two different sakusa. "What the hell man. When did you get a doppelgänger ?"

"I'm not a doppelganger. I'm him from the future" older sakusa voiced out.

They explain there situation to there cousin who laugh for a good whole minute to stop himself from actually thinking this as insane as it looks like.

" mister doppelgänger I will call you that cuz there can only be one sakusa here and that's him. Anyway let go see the skytree come on you can come to mister doppelgänger! !" There cousin said jumping up off the floor from there gathering place.

"For the last I'm not a doppelgänger but sure I have nothing better to do but first . Lest take a bath." Older Sakusa said. With that they all turn to get ready.

Xxx

"Hey look a cafe! ! I want to drink hot chocolate! !" Osamu said point at the open cafe near the skytree. 

"I want chocolate milkshake" tsumu agrees and saying his own demand. 

They decide to go there older atsumu in silent form. He did been thinking so much about how he can't possibly ever see his omi-kun again. He wish sakusa was here as well. So that they can renew there experience of the skytree. It's the first place they visited alone together for some reason. It was awesome if he say so himself. Everything with Omi-omi was.

He came out of his day dreaming and told his twin and little self to go find a table while he brings the beverages.

"One chocolate milkshake, hot chocolate and a ice coffee with ice-cream." He told the cafe worker. Who made his drink. He took the drinks and turn to find the little twins. He found them near other full table of three.

"Hey there your drinks dig in-" atsumu give both the little twins there drink and turn to sit to drink his. Just as he put his butt and drink down. The guy from the other table. who's face he didn't see due to the shadow and sunlight turn around to face him.

"Atsumu? " sakusa asked softly.

"Sakusa....." atsumu put his drink down get up and almost jump the table to get to sakusa. Then hug him tightly.

"Are yo-you better not be crying miya" sakusa hold him back. He had gotten use to atsumu weird questionable behaviour at times Of stress etc. But this is totally new he didn't know what to do.

"Sakusa I was.... I was... so scared.... I. . Though I would never see you again. I love you " The last part was almost a whisper as atsumu cry holding sakusa close tight.

"Idiot....."

.  
.  
Xxx

"Atsumu you are such mess look" Osamu point at the older ones.

" am not shut up samu" then look at the older him crying and holding on to another guy. He was shocked.

"Hey do you know mister doppelganger? Is he your friend? " komori asked the twins.

"Nope we don't know him. What do you mean by doppelgänger? " they asked back.

"He look like me" little sakusa said from his corner. 

"Wow so he is from your future and the other one is from mine. ..so we are...-" he got cut off by a scream.

"WE ARE DATING? ?" older atsumu scream.

"Keep your vocals down. We are in public places. And yes we are what hell do you think we were??" Sakusa asked the older miya .

"I... don't know we never talked about it." Atsumu In a miserable voice.

"You are impossible miya" sakusa deadpan.

"I.. yeah"

"Hey so are you gonna tell us what is going on or what?" And there the explanation of there relationship and the part of how they are connected came out.

With that they both took the kids to the skytree and look around having fun. 

At the end when they have to part to go back home atsumu kissed kiyoomi on his checks. 

The kids all groan "gross"

They then all went back there separate ways. 

"Let's wish we are back home tomorrow Omi-omi! !" Atsumu smile. Sakusa return it. "yeah"

.  
.

Xxx

Little sakusa was well very seriously surprise by his older self.for the most part he was same but then he saw him with that blonde hair guy. Suddenly he was doubting his sanity in future. The guy was a disaster and yet his older self seem in love so gross. He will never understand adults and there stupid life choices. Even his own.

"Why him ?" Little sakusa asked when they settle down to sleep in there house. 

"I... honestly he was like a leach I couldn't shake him off. I don't know when but some how he gown on me now I don't want to let go." 

"He is a mess. Do you love him?" Sakusa junior asked as the last question before the sleep consume him.

"Yes" older sakusa said in a whisper.  
.  
.  
.

Xxx miya house at the same time. Xxx

"You are pathetic tsumu " samu said to tsumu. 

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are too!!"

"Am not" with that little atsumu decide to kick his brother. 

"You cry for him like a girl! ! You are too!!" Samu smirked. 

" what are you doing? " older tsumu asked after get into his old room . Fresh out from taking a shower .

" why did you cry! ?" Little atsumu asked grinding his Teeth together. 

"I.. I it's none of you business! !" 

"You are from my future. It's my business! !" Tsumu feel proud he was able to counter that.

"I.. I. . Was overwhelmed I thought I will never get to see him again! !" 

"Ooh." They Says together .

"But you said they were a girl! How come you are dating a guy?" Samu questioned. 

"Yeah and his kids for is kind of imitating. How can you stand him?" Tsumu was disbelief by his future self. 

"Well ... I don't know. .. how it happened. But I like him when he spike my tosses and give them a nasty rotation. I like the way he is always so blunt. He may act like he hate me 90% of the time but he do that to everyone. I like the way he smiles. And the way hr looks at me when we -" a pillow came flying and hit the older one on the face with both the little twins shouting.

"GROSS" 

"Dammit you are the one who asked!! ... whatever just shut up and sleep already!!" Atsumu told them and took the bed to sleep.

After they all were in bed. Close to sleeping it all. Little atsumu asked the older one.

"Do you love him?" After a while with no answer he was losing his all will power when a whisper was heard from older him.

"Yes" the little tsumu smile at that and fall asleep. 

.  
.

A light shine again that day and both future and past collide again. 

Xxx future Sunday same day as they were gone. They got back to it. Xxx

Sakusa woke up first and look at atsumu sleeping face. God he can't believe he is in love with this drooling mess. Well he was his drooling mess. He thought and got up but a weight on his side stop him in track to go to the bathroom. 'You got to be shitting' he thought .

Not far from him lay his younger self just in his bed not the past. What a disaster. He look at his boyfriend side and almost scream. 'God dammit'

There lay the little twins covering older atsumu side hell his counterpart was almost sleeping on him.

"Miya get up !!" Sakusa shake older atsumu's shoulder to wake him.

" ah sakusa we are back I'm so glad -" atsumu try to kiss sakusa who took his face and turn it towards the right side.

"Look" sakusa said.

Atsumu looked then his eyes wide.

'The hell not again' they thought together.

.  
.  
.  
Xxx

"Wow I got a nice home samu"

"I can see that! !"

"We are in the future samu! !"

"I know tsumu! "

"Let's go out and see what changed samu! !"

"No tsumu it's dangerous to-"

"What ?are you scared? " 

" no I'm not you ass!!"

"Then let's go !!" They were ready to run out when little sakusa stop them.

"Do you even know you way here?what if you got lost? Are you dumb? "

"Why you!!!" They said together. 

There older sakusa and atsumu made breakfast and now they were planning to take the kids to gym cuz leaving them is worst then taking them to the gym. 

"Quit it you three . Come on eat we have to go to the gym to practice. We can't miss cuz we got you. So eat fast." Older atsumu told them. 

"Yeah whatever" sakusa in monotone. 

"OK " atsumu pissed off

"I want pudding! !" Osamu looking at the fridge inside.

.  
.  
.  
Xxx at the gym Xxx

"Hey hey hey tsum-tsum omi-kun . Who do you have with you?"

"Our kids relatives. They had to say with use cuz there parents aren't home." Sakusa said without a room for questions. And get back to stretching.

"That's cool omi-kun!! Hey kids do you play volleyball? " hinata asked bouncing in joy.

"Yes we do"

"Want to play with us?" The captain asked.

"Hell yeah!!" The twin said.

"Yes " little sakusa agreed. 

They played volleyball and practical until late the sun goes down and it's evening time. They had lunch time but spend it practicing as well.

The adult Finnish up there practice ready to go out and about when older atsumu has an idea for dinner. 

"Hey let's go to my brothers place for dinner. Okay" he told sakusa who nodded his head in agreement. 

..

.  
..

Xxx

"Yo samu , I brought your children"

"Since when did I have children? Tsumu you-" Osamu was turning around in the counter as he said then stop in shock when he looked at the younger former of himself his bother and his boyfriend.

'WHAT FUCK' he thought then said "what the fuck atsumu"

"I know right this was all in the wishes of the awesome one or so ." Atsumu smile. 

"Were did you kidnap them? Atsumu why are you like this??" Samu said in a sad voice looking for all the world like he can't believe they are siblings and that atsumu is some insane guy. 

"Dame you samu I didn't kidnap them!!" Atsumu shouted his twin. 

"Atsumu shut up!" With that sakusa move to take his seat and order with the kids. 

Atsumu looked at sakusa like he betrayed him. But that's just how sakusa is to be honest. He thought. They Finnish explain the kids are from the past .

"Hey tsumu look this shop is mine!!" Little Osamu smile then asked his older self "hey can I eat as much as I want!!" With shiney eyes so hopeful they could make you blind.

"Yes" Osamu laugh and agreed. 

"What the hell ? Just like that?"

"Don't be a kid atsumu! !"

"But you never give me the special treat. "

"Who said I'm giving a treat? You are paying for them all." Osamu smirked at older atsumu's misery. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
Xxx

"Here your treat "Osamu said parking some Onigiri in a bag . Then give it to his twin.

"Oh" he smiled and took them. 

"Later asshole" atsumu Said as they all walks out to go home.

"Basterd see you later! !" Osamu wave them off.

As they were walking back home. Osamu look towards the sky.

"Hey look a shooting star. "

"Make a wish " 

"I want us to go back home"

"We want that too."

As they said this the light shine again this time it was coming from them.

"Hey I will miss you . Always be brave and say your feeling okay. " atsumu said to his young self who was slowly disappearing. 

"Be back safe" sakusa said.

The shine the brightest and they were gone. Back to there world and time.

Xxx little sakusa Xxx

Sakusa woke up.

"Was that a dream? "

Xxx little twins Xxx

The twins woke up.

"Tsumu! !"

"Samu!!"

"I had a wired dream " they said at the same time.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream? "   
.  
.  
"Kids breakfast is ready "

"Mommy! !!" They said and ran downstairs . The dream forgotten. 

.  
.  
Xxx little cousins Xxx

"I really hope it was a dream " sakusa talking is rare but this is a disaster. 

"He was probably a dream "sakusa said to himself in a whisper. 

koromi listen to his cousin talking about his so call dream. For some reason even he thinks it was real but everything is missing of that day as he try to remember. 

"Yeah" koromi agreed. 

.  
.  
Xxx the past twins Xxx

Atsumu sneeze. "Ah-choo"

"Do you have a flu now! Don't come near me" with that samu run off faster. leaving his twin behind. As they were walking to school.  
.  
.

XxxOn monday at 5:51 pm Xxx

"Omi-kun I think I might have wish for this to happen. ... and then it happened so ah.... can we pretend it didn't happen because of my silly wish?" Atsumu mutter under his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about? " sakusa rise an eyebrow .

"Nothing Omi-kun nothing at all" atsumu shake his head . Then move to hold Sakusa's hand as they were walking back home in the snow.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it this far..... I'm amazed. ...thank you for reading.


End file.
